1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a camera adapted to use a film cartridge having a movable light shield door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in most methods of loading a film cartridge in a camera, a rear cover 2 as shown in FIGS. 17A and 17B is opened backward from the camera, and a cartridge 17 is loaded in a cartridge chamber 18 which appears at the open portion. In this method, however, a camera user can see the interior of the camera from the open portion. This makes an inexperienced user anxious. Additionally, since the method of loading a cartridge slightly changes for each camera, loading becomes complicated, or the hand position on the camera or the cartridge must be changed many times. For this reason, cartridge loading fails, or the camera user feels inconvenience in cartridge loading.